


Ronan Flirting

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Noah wants to know what the hell is going on. I mean, Ronan technically does too because neither of them truly understand.Oneshot/drabble





	Ronan Flirting

Ronan pouted. But like, in a totally badass way too of course. Because he was him. "How come Adam still doesn't know that I like him?"

Noah, his other friend, sighed. He sighed a lot when he talked to Ronan. "Well," he said slowly. "All you do is stare at him like a creep." That wasn't a lie either, and the fact that it wasn't was a little sad. "Oh and when you actually talk to him you're mean to him. So there's that too."

"I'm not mean!" Ronan frowned. "That's me flirting."

"...oh boy."

Noah sighed again, and then he rolled his eyes.


End file.
